wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Duets (video)
Duets is The Wiggles video released in 2017. Song List # Do the Propeller! (Feat. Guy Sebastian) # Monkey Man (Feat. Kylie Minogue) # I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy (Feat. Slim Dusty) # The Crocodile Hunter (Feat. Steve, Terri, Bindi and Robert Irwin) # I Love It When It Rains (Feat. Marlee Matlin) # I've Got My Glasses On! (Feat. Katie Noonan) # Feeling Hungry (Feat. David Hobson) # Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Rā) (Feat. Robert Rakete) # Do the Pretzel (Feat. Paulini Curuenavuli) # Taba Naba Style! (Feat. Christine Anu) # Do the Hawk (Feat. Lee Hawkins) # Squid Jiggin' Ground (Feat. Tim Chaisson) # Itchy Fingers (Jimmy’s Sea Shanty) (Feat. Jimmy Barnes) # Waltzing Matilda (Feat. Troy Cassar-Daley) # We Three Kings (Feat. Anúna) # Rock & Roll Preschool (Feat. Lou Diamond Phillips) # Eagle Rock (Feat. Ross Wilson) Credits See here Trivia * This video marks the return of The Takamine Acoustic EF325SRC Guitar, And the Purple Maton Mastersound MS500 Electric Guitar. * The Irwins mention Wiggly Safari in the prologue to The Crocodile Hunter, continuing the legacy of Steve Irwin. * Do the Hawk, Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra), Rock & Roll Preschool, and Taba Naba are all taken directly from previous DVDs. Monkey Man, I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy, The Crocodile Hunter, and We Three Kings also contain reused footage of their guest stars, with footage of the current Wiggles added in. Gallery Transcript See here DVD Gallery $_39,000000000|CD and DVD Cover 51ywKmxfByL.jpg|Original unreleased US cover The Wiggles Duets 2017 US DVD Cover.jpg|Final US Cover 2017-12-07_5a29c61a51a4d_DVD-WigglesDuets.jpg|Full US Cover IMG_2798.jpg|Disc IMG_4682.JPG|Back cover IMG_4685.JPG|Disc File:Duetstrailer.png|Trailer Behind the Scenes File:DothePropeller!2017BehindtheScenes.png|"Do the Propeller!" File:DothePretzel2017BehindtheScenes.png|"Do the Pretzel" File:DothePretzel2017BehindtheScenes2.png|"Do the Pretzel" Promo Photos File:DothePropeller!2017Promo.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" File:DothePropeller!2017Promo2.png|The Wiggles and Guy Sebastian File:DothePropeller!2017Promo3.png|Guy and his kids File:DothePropeller!2017Promo4.png|The Wiggles, Guy Sebastian, and the propeller airplane File:MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Kylie Minogue File:MonkeyMan!2017Promo.png|"Monkey Man!" File:ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy2017Promo.png|"I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy" File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo1.jpg|"The Crocodile Hunter" File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo2.png|Anthony, the Irwin Family, and Emma File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo3.png|Anthony and Robert File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo4.jpg|Robert and Emma File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo5.png|Robert and Emma File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo6.png|Robert, Bindi, and Terri File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo7.png|Emma, Bindi, Terri, Robert, and Anthony File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes1.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Marlee, and Anthony File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Emma, Marlee, Lachy, and Anthony File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Love It When It Rains" File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Love It When It Rains" File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Lachy, Marlee, Emma, and Anthony File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes6.jpg|Marlee and Emma File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017Promo.png|"I Love It When It Rains" File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo1.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo2.jpg|Emma, Katie, Simon, and Lachy File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo3.jpg|Emma and Katie File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo4.png|The Wiggles and Katie Noonan File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo5.png|Jake and Emma File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo6.png|Caterina, Emma, Katie, and Stephanie File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo7.png|Simon and Anthony File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo8.jpg|The Wiggles and Katie Noonan File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo9.jpg|Jake and Emma File:FeelingHungry2017Promo.png|"Feeling Hungry" File:FeelingHungry2017Promo2.png|David Hobson File:FeelingHungry2017Promo3.png|David and Simon File:FeelingHungry2017Promo4.png|The Wiggles and David Hobson File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)" File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Robert Rakete File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Robert at the farm File:DothePretzel2017Promo.jpg|Emma playing the drums File:DothePretzel2017Promo2.jpg|Paulini and Lachy File:DothePretzel2017Promo3.png|Simon playing the red Fender bass guitar File:DothePretzel2017Promo4.png|Emma playing the drums File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Taba Naba Style!" File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Christine Anu and the Taba Naba dancers File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy, Emma and the Taba Naba dancers File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma, Christine Anu and Anthony File:EmmaandChristineAnu.jpg|Emma and Christine Anu File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture5.png|The Wiggles and Christine Anu File:Paul,DominicandChristine.jpg|Paul, Dominic and Christine File:CaterinaMeteandChristineAnu.jpg|Caterina and Christine File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture6.png|Emma, Kuiam, Christine, Dominic and Seren File:DotheHawk-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Hawk" File:DotheHawk-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lee and Emma File:DotheHawk-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lee Hawkins File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo1.jpg|"Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo2.jpg|The Wiggles File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo3.jpg|Emma and Anthony File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo4.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo5.jpg|Anthony File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo6.jpg|Emma File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo7.jpg|Emma File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes1.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Anthony holding an Italian flag File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo9.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes5.png|Slate on "Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:SquidJiggin'GroundPromo8.png|Tim Chaisson File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo1.jpg|The Wiggles and Jimmy Barnes File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo2.jpg|Jimmy and Anthony File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Itchy Fingers (Jimmy's Sea Shanty)" File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo3.jpg|Simon playing the bass drum File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo4.png|Jimmy and Anthony File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo5.png|"Itchy Fingers (Jimmy's Sea Shanty)" File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Jackie Barnes File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo6.jpg|Anthony, Andy Brockenbow, and Stuart David Innes File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Jackie Barnes in his regular clothes File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Zoey and Emma File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Zoey and Emma File:WaltzingMatilda2017Promo.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" File:WaltzingMatilda2017Promo2.jpg|Anthony and Troy File:WaltzingMatilda2017Promo3.png|The Wiggles and Troy Cassar-Daley File:WaltzingMatilda2017Promo4.png|Anthony playing his 6-string banjo File:WaltzingMatilda2017Promo5.png|Troy and Emma File:WaltzingMatilda2017BehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma and Lachy File:WaltzingMatilda2017BehindtheScenes2.png|Behind the Scenes: "Waltzing Matilda" File:WaltzingMatilda2017BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Waltzing Matilda" File:WaltzingMatilda2017BehindtheScenes4.png|Behind the Scenes: "Waltzing Matilda" File:WaltzingMatilda2017BehindtheScenes5.png|Jackie and Troy File:WeThreeKings2017Promo.jpg|"We Three Kings" File:WeThreeKings2017Promo2.png|The Wiggles File:WeThreeKingsPromo7.png|Anuna File:WeThreeKings2017Promo3.png|"We Three Kings" File:WeThreeKings(2017)BehindtheScenes1.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "We Three Kings" File:WeThreeKings(2017)BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "We Three Kings" File:WeThreeKings(2017)BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "We Three Kings" File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Paul, Clare, Lucy and Tasmin File:RockandRollPreschoolSet.jpg|The set File:RockandRollPreschoolDanceRehearsal.jpg|Emma and Caterina doing dance rehearsals File:Anthony,LouDiamondPhillipsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Anthony, Lou and Alexandra File:LouDiamondPhillipsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Lou and Alexandra File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture7.jpg|Lou on the microphone File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesandConnorO'Brien.jpg|The Wiggles and Connor O'Brien File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture10.jpg|Owen Lane File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture11.jpg|Lou and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture12.jpg|Xavier File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Lou File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschoolBehindtheScenes6.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, and Lou File:EagleRockPromo1.png|Emma and King Mondo File:EagleRockPromo2.png|The Wiggles and King Mondo File:EagleRockPromo3.png|The Wiggles and King Mondo File:EagleRockPromo4.png|King Mondo File:EagleRockPromo5.jpg|Emma and King Mondo Lounge.jpg|The Set DVD Menu Gallery AUS DVD IMG_4814.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_4815.jpg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2015)17.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) File:Duetsmenu.png|Main menu (Background Music: I Love It When It Rains (Feat. Marlee Matlin)) IMG_4816.jpg|Song selection menu (Background Music: I've Got My Glasses On! (Feat. Katie Noonan)) IMG_4817.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Background Music: Rock & Roll Preschool (Feat. Lou Diamond Phillips)) IMG_4818.jpg|Special Feature menu (Background Music: Waltzing Matilda (Feat. Troy Cassar-Daley)) IMG_4819.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background Music: Taba Naba Style! (Feat. Christine Anu)) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion2(2015)5.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) US DVD Trailer Category:Wiggles videos Category:2017 Category:2017 DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Music Category:New Wiggles Category:Videos Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:Wiggly Topics Category:The Wiggles Category:Videos from the 10's